


Through The Lens

by chim_chimmie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Cum Play, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Oral Sex, Photographer!Kim Taehyung, Porn With Plot, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, kim taehyung smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chim_chimmie/pseuds/chim_chimmie
Summary: Hell is being the daughter of a well-known entrepreneur and having to attend every one of his events, especially this opening ceremony one. Even though he strictly forbid your contact to any men, your lusting heart couldn‘t possibly resist the risk of a scandal to have the famous photographer Kim Taehyung right there and then.





	Through The Lens

“Oh, finally. There is my beloved daughter,” his deep voice spoke, and you hated the fakeness behind it, which only you were able to unravel.

You rolled your eyes at the sight of him approaching you with open arms, knowing damn well there were reporters around every corner. The hug was tight, but cold to your matters, and what it was the most: just show. That’s all it was, just showing off how good this man must be to love and cherish his only daughter so much. The fear of getting negative headlines was too high nowadays and he couldn’t risk that. One false move, and he’d be out of business.

“How do you feel as the only daughter of such a brilliant entrepreneur to found yet another company?” the first reporter already approached you after you were finally freed from the cramped arms.

Even though you wanted to scream and shout how you father really was, how he really treated you behind the scenes, you couldn’t. The same rules applied to you too – one false move and you’d be done for good.

You smiled brightly at them, trying to look the sincerest you could when you answered, “I feel overwhelmed. It’s such an honor to accompany him through all of this and see his successes over and over again. He never disappoints.”

Oh, how you lied. Counting up the days until today, you could say your life was bluntly filled with lies, lies and nothing else but lies. Of course, your father was very famous in the business and he truly never failed to reach what he wanted to, but sadly, that was the only thing he ever cared about. Your mother died when you were too little to realize what was happening, and well, your father never bothered to raise you properly. He was never there, always on his business trips and you didn’t have enough hands to count all the nannies that practically raised you until you became a teenager. You didn’t even know if you had any relatives whatsoever. But because your father was kept being asked about his family, he needed you to show up to events, to stand next to him so you could reflect a good family. You even had to start working for him once you finished high school – at least it was the design department, which was able to wake your interest in it. But now you were simply left to guess how longer you would be able to endure this, to live trapped in his grip.

The lights of the few cameras flashed, leaving you blind for a very short second. But when it all stopped, your smile was reincarnated as your eyes caught directly those of a man – no, of the man, who was in your vision the most beautiful you had ever seen. His skin shone in a tasty darker tone of caramel, strands of his curly ash grey hair fell over his chocolate eyes, who melted right into yours.

Kim Taehyung.

You knew him already; his works of art were immensely spread all over your timeline on social media, over the internet in general and he even got mentioned in newspapers and big magazines multiple times. The photographer – who had a good eye for high aesthetics, who filled your soul with pureness and indescribable feelings whenever you looked at his pictures – stood only meters away from you. The camera he had gripped tightly in between his long fingers, he had put down in ease just to deepen his gaze, then smiled back.

Your naked chest blushed, and you hoped the diamond equipped necklace would be enough of a glimpse to conceal your reddened skin. Escaping from his irresistible eyes, you gripped onto your father’s suit jacket and yanked him away from the scene.

“What are you doing? The photographers aren’t finished yet,” he said, his eyebrows wrinkling in furiousness.

You didn’t care about them at all – well, just about one. “When did you want to tell me that Kim Taehyung will be here to take pictures as well?”

The man took a small but definitely significant step back, waving your away from his rich cloth, and replied, “Kim Taehyung, hm? Is there something wrong with him?”

“No, not at all,” you bit on your lower lip. “But you know how much I admire him! You could’ve told me sooner. Or was it a surprise?”

Squinting his eyes as he looked down at you, you knew he wasn’t satisfied with your exciting answer. How could you even think your father would do something good for you, something that actually amuses you. His jaws clenched as he spoke in a low tone, “You better not talk to him. I don’t like when you’re with boys. You get me? Now, if you excuse me.”

With that your father walked off, disappearing into the small crowd that was already built by now even though the event just started off. No doubt your heart was pounding in pure madness, wanting to turn every table in this room possible to show him you were sick of him telling you what to do and mostly what not to. You gladly took a glass of champagne when a lady from the catering passed by, pouring it down in one shot. The slight burn aching down your throat smoothened your heart instantly, but you’d definitely need more to get through this night.

“Thirsty?” a deep voice approached you from behind, and turning around you met the warm smile from before, that you dearly captured in your heart already.

“A little,” you squeaked and it wasn’t your best performance, really.

Taehyung brightened his smile. “I feel honored to attend this opening ceremony of your father,” he admitted, then paused to let his gaze linger over your tight navy blue dress and you swore his eyes sparkled at that. “Especially to finally meet his beautiful daughter.”

Especially? Finally? You swallowed, thinking the sudden lump in your throat would go away but it only got worse. Not being able to think of a proper reaction or answer, you simply cocked up an eyebrow when he bored his eyes back in yours. Oh god, how beautiful he was, and his voice was deep but sounded so soft and angelic in your ears and you’d just want him to keep talking, so you didn’t need to ever say a word. The way his full lips moved when he talked, how his black shirt hugged his broad shoulders perfectly and simply the way he was here.

But he snapped you out of your trance, when he scratched the back of his head and nervously added, “And here you are.”

You bit on your lower lip for falling into day dreaming now out of all situations, how embarrassing. The heat rushed to your cheeks now and you felt flustered by his presence, but remembering his words from before, you asked, “How come finally?”

“Well, your father is well-known for sure and I always see you next to him,” he replied and you could see his fingers gripping his camera even tighter until his knuckles went white. Was he nervous?

But of course, the only time you got ever noticed was when you were with your father. With that thought stinging in your brain, you took a small step closer and chuckled quietly, “Sure, it’s only because I’m his daughter.”

You looked away from him, feeling disappointment wash through you, but what else would you have expected. It wasn’t the first time someone was trying to hook up with you, solely because of the fact you were that daughter. Mostly, they were men who wanted to get into business as well, so they thought if they fucked you good, you’d leave a nice word to your father.

“What are you talking about? I see your designs on my Instagram feed every day and am really impressed. I mean, sure, I did find you through your father but still, you kind of fascinate me more,” Taehyung finally replied, after an awkward silence was lingering in between you two and his deep voice sounded so sincere.

Your head snapped towards him in surprise and your face brightened up. “What? I never saw you following me on Instagram!”

He flashed you a cheeky smile before he pulled his phone out and took a big step to stand right next to you, your arms now touching in delight, making your stomach flip upside down and eventually explode in tons of butterflies. “I’m not following you with my official account, but I have a private one, which nobody knows about. Look,” he talked casually and opened his profile to show you. “I feel like in this way it’s much calmer to me when I want to get inspired and stuff.”

You had your gaze fixed on the phone, on his basically empty profile, which he really only used to silently follow his inspirations. Watching him switch to your page, you saw the Following button on the top and you fell in trance. Your favorite photographer was really following you, already knew you existed – the fact made you fangirl a little inside and you would want to squeal out loud but you had to restrain yourself.

“Y/N?” Taehyung now questioned, pulling his phone away and looking at you with his lips lightly parted.

You looked up at him again, but didn’t respond immediately because the way your name sounded coming off his lips was echoing in your head and it didn’t seem to stop. Then, you shook your head slightly, widening your eyes at him and finally replied, “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t believe it. Oh my god, sorry, I’m so childish.”

The blush on your skin was definitely not possible to be hidden at this point, you could literally feel it. But how his soft features mixed perfectly with his sharp ones was going to be the death of you.

“Don’t worry, I’m also kind of nervous to stand in front of you,” Taehyung giggled quietly, running his large fingers through his fluffy hair only to let them fall back into his easy eyes again.

“Oh, stop, as if,” you laughed back at him and took this as the perfect chance to brush your hand over his arm as a sign of friendliness.

But it caused way more to you than that only – he immediately flexed under your touch, making you cross your legs due to how firm he actually felt and how instant fire radiated over to you. Taehyung locked eyes with you in that exact moment, and suddenly the fangirl in you disappearing, instead lust grew inside of you. His eyes were so inviting, to whatever it was, but you wouldn’t give no second thought to get there.

The man paused in smiling and said, “You have really beautiful eyes, you know?”

Just when you thought there was no way possible you could feel more heat hurrying under your skin, your body proved you wrong. Your chest was literally burning, well, maybe even a little further down but you tried to ignore that. It was hard, really, when his mouth moved ways you could never have imagined to be that effective to you.

But before you could even reply to his generous compliment, you felt eyes glaring at you from across the room and it didn’t take you long to realize who it was. Your father’s look was enraged of seeing you with him, especially giggling and blushing at him, and he tilted his head as a sign for you to come over to him. You felt a punch in your chest because you couldn’t even enjoy a nice conversation, not when it was a man who you were talking to. Taehyung obviously lost in confusion, waited for your answer, sharply licking his lips to show his impatience – or nervousness.

“I apologize, I shouldn’t be talking to you in the first place,” you quickly answered, avoiding his eyes as you just brushed past him to disappear.

While you walked over to your father, you still felt Taehyung’s eyes nagging you in your back and you felt too bad honestly. But what were you supposed to do? Get scold in front of everyone and ruin your father’s reputation? No, it wasn’t that simple even though you wish it was.

His face was boiling in madness but you escaped the eye contact with him when he leaned over to whisper in your ear, “Little girl, I warn you once now. Don’t you dare, understood?”

Even though nobody could hear him except you, his voice still dwelled way too loudly into your head and you took in a deep breath, trying to search for an excuse, so he wouldn’t be pissed the whole night. “He just wanted a picture and I was simply asking about his photography because you know I’m fascinated.”

“I repeat. Don’t you dare, understood?” he hissed.

You closed your eyes to stop them from tearing down any second and whispered back, “I understood.”

His hand gripped your arm and squeezed it tightly to show you he really meant it. Whatever you’d get into if you dared to talk to Taehyung like this again, you wouldn’t want to know. So, you walked off to the bathroom for needing a minute to calm down. Looking into the mirror, you repeated over and over not to cry now, to hold your tears back. Then, your hands wandered over your silhouette, fitting the dress, thinking, Do I look beautiful? Does he find me beautiful? Fuck, I looked like shit out there.

You neared yourself to the mirror until your nose almost touched it and fitted your make-up and hair one last time, but you couldn’t really be satisfied. You noticed every single detail that suddenly distracted you, and have never thought of before. You breathed in heavily, but then didn’t mind anymore.

“It doesn’t even matter, I could’ve shown up in sweaters, I can’t even talk to anyone,” you whispered to yourself, rolling your eyes and walked out again.

Before you could see, you bumped into someone and quickly apologized – not even looking them in the eyes as you felt embarrassed – but when you were about to walk away, that person gripped your one wrist, holding you back from doing so. Just then you felt the same sensation you have felt before when you touched Taehyung and your hands trembled when you looked up, to see him standing there, casually with his camera hung around his neck.

“What’s going on?” he asked straight forward, even kind of pissed you would say.

You didn’t actually expect him to follow you and ask about why you disappeared just like that, so you stuttered, “Eh… I shouldn’t be talking to you, like I said.”

He let go of you and cocked up one eyebrow, not fond of your answer. “I don’t believe you. Did I say something wrong? Because I felt like we were about to have a nice conversation, honestly.”

“Wow, you’re really straight forward,” you mumbled in surprise and you felt even worse now.

Taehyung slightly leaned towards you as he was still waiting for your response. But what were you supposed to tell him? Oh, my father forbids me to be with men because of his reputation and he actually rules my life even though I’m a grown woman? Yeah, no.

You cleared your throat to spare yourself some time to think about an answer, but when his lips formed half of a smirk, your heart raced in despair. You couldn’t just lie to his face, when he was being this sincere and honest with you. “I’m… It sounds stupid but my father doesn’t want me to talk to any men. At least not in public.”

“Then? Let’s go somewhere private?” he didn’t hesitate one second with that answer and grinned brightly at you, but he knew that answer was wrong.

Though, you giggled a little but went back to being serious the next second. “I like your humor. But that won’t work, unfortunately.”

“Who said I was joking?” he murmured, keeping the grin tight but you could see his look turning into something more seducing when he stepped closer to you.

Your chest heaved up and down, and you couldn’t keep your eyes away from his, feeling as if you could get lost in them. You didn’t know it was possible to feel this tension caused by a person you have met only minutes ago. Of course, you knew him all over your social media, but sensing his presence this close, gazing into him was making you feel as if all of his photography was worthless, because he was truly the art himself.

You swallowed the drought down your throat and felt it sinking further into your stomach, where all sorts of feelings were exploding, and you finally said, “Ah, I would like to actually.”

“What would you like to?” a sudden deep voice appeared, a way too known one too.

You closed your eyes and exhaled all the air you’ve been holding in you, then turned around, ready to face him. As expected, your father stood there, with his arms behind his back, his nose up high and that same glare from before – if not, even more aggressive this time.

“My speech starts in two minutes, I want you to be there,” he stated before you could even open your mouth and you only nodded, already starting to walk back into the event hall again and didn’t even wait for him to follow you.

Once you were in again, you searched for a small table in the corner somewhere, and when you settled yourself, you saw your father walking in again, owning the little stage in front few seconds later – and then Taehyung walked in. He settled himself on the other side of the hall, but you could still see him perfectly. That, he had noticed as well as he couldn’t keep himself from glimpsing over to you from time to time.

You sipped on your drink casually, when your father introduced the now full room with his speech – which you have heard hundreds of times and always consisted of the same things – and your eyes kept swaying over to Taehyung. He looked unbelievably good, just standing there with his camera placed right at his eye to shoot perfect pictures like always. You were so mesmerized by watching him, but your mind travelled further than just that. When you noticed how tight his jeans actually fitted him and how bubbly his butt actually was in those, you felt like you were about to lose it. The way his slender fingers grazed over the tool in his hands only let you know he actually comprehended what he was doing, he wasn’t playing around with it.

Speaking of playing, you haven’t played around with a man for a good said long time, so it wasn’t surprising your thoughts were starting to wander off to a place, which wasn’t quite decent anymore. You leaned back in your seat, grasping your glass of champagne tightly and let the sharp edge wander over your bottom lip while watching him being all concentrated and all lost in his own space. God, what was up with you? Why was he having this hot affection on you when you only met him before?

Then, his eyes suddenly locked with yours, but you were too much of in a trance to look away embarrassingly, so you just stayed there, staring into him. The only thing changing was your legs crossing now, in desperate need of friction and you wouldn’t even care if he noticed. Well, you had probably been too obvious with the glass on your lips already, but you couldn’t help it. Taehyung licked his lips sharply, and oh, you could’ve only imagined which other places that tongue could slide through. It must have been a minute already since you were gazing into each other – more like eye-fucking each other.

The lust sparkled between you, that was really something you could feel deep down your heart – or your core. You bit on your lower lip now, making him arch his one eyebrow as if he was asking you something. And whatever he would’ve questioned you, you would’ve said Yes.

Even though everything around you was already blended out long time ago, you couldn’t unhear it when your name echoed through the hall. Your head snapped towards the stage, seeing your father still talking into his microphone, but now you actually listened.

“I just wanted to thank my daughter as well, for always being there for me, providing me with all the love in this world. Without her, I wouldn’t stand here,” your father spoke, making a dramatic pause in between to gain all of the guests’ attention. But it only made you want to throw up hearing those words, because damn, he couldn’t even lie any more.

“We go through ups and downs together, really. When her mother died, I felt lost but Y/N is so good to me, it still feels like my wife is still here.”

You choked on your own spit in that moment he mentioned your mother. It was one thing to use you for him to stand good, but to use your dead mother as well was even under his own dignity. Though he wasn’t finished, his words until here already made you sick to your stomach and you stood up without making second thoughts to that. You stormed out of the hall, grabbing your purse in the wardrobe while passing by and headed outside. You needed fresh air, you needed to see the clear sky, where you could always connect with your mother. Your father was disgusting for doing this, and you knew exactly why he did that – to gain the empathy from all these business people and also to plague you. He really thought saying all those words would make you believe him and make you obey him even more after. But you weren’t stupid, fuck, you weren’t that stupid anymore.

When the light breeze of the night hit your heated skin, you sighed out loudly at the satisfaction. You walked around the corner of the building, so you were at the back and definitely nobody would see you being out here. And if someone inside was looking for you, you didn’t care anymore.

Your hands trembled slightly at the whole pressure in your chest and you grabbed the pack of cigarette out of your purse, lighting up one of them the next. You inhaled the nicotine, feeling it traveling down to your lungs, exhaling it shortly after and you closed your eyes. You despised the taste actually, the fragrance of it even more, but it never failed you in situations like these. Sometimes you simply needed a minute for yourself and feeling the relish burning down your chest relieved you shortly.

You were a few puffs in already, half of the cigarette burnt in ashes and you looked at it, seeing your life in the cigarette, slowly falling apart by being with your father if you didn’t change anything. Again, you sighed out loud, watching the tip of the cigarette crumble but just when you were about to take it to your lips again, unknown and dark fingers pulled it away from you and you jumped up.

For a second, you thought it was your father again, so you could get the ultimate scolding for all the things you had done tonight, but when you viewed up, you felt relief seeing Taehyung stand in front of you.

“Really?” he tilted his head with a daring gaze, holding up the cigarette in front of you before throwing it right away.

You didn’t want to roll your eyes at him, but he left you no choice because you didn’t want this to end in a lesson, where he’d teach you about all health issues you’d get from smoking. You crossed your arms and slightly turned away from him, giving him almost no chance to attack you anymore.

Taehyung groaned, “You don’t need this.”

“Oh, I do,” you replied sheepishly, and you did feel bad for him again, because he didn’t even deserve all of this bother with your father first and now you acting all cocky.

He grunted in dissatisfaction, “What for?”

“To get over this stupid event and my father,” you spat out in angriness, and even though you didn’t want to tell him that before, you didn’t hesitate now. You just needed to get it off your chest.

There was short silence and from the corner of your eyes you could see his confused expression. He probably didn’t expect that and you shouldn’t have bothered him with it in the first place.

“I’m sorry, forget it, I-“

But he cut you off with a soft voice, “No, no. I’m just really confused, because the speech he just held…”

“You mean the fake one?” you hissed – not specifically at him, but at the fact you just stated.

Again, he tilted his head and you finally turned back to him, allowing his eyes to enter yours and you were hit with his softness. The street lights weakly shone over his face, the shadows making his face even more interesting. The desire from before sparked inside of you again, and you’d have a hard time to concentrate.

But since he’d give no answer soon, you took over again. “He literally told me to not flirt with you. And now he’s holding this speech to convince me and be like Aww daddy, I love you so much!”

You expected him to laugh out loud or something at your squealing and ranting, but instead he smirked down at you, causing shivers to roll down your spine. There was it again, the sensations lingering between your bodies and your heart skipped a beat. You should’ve known he wasn’t really easy to amuse but easy to tease.

“But let me guess, you’re not going to be that naïve,” he said ever so softly.

You only nodded and tried to say something to keep you distracted from your knees getting weaker at his features and unbelievable thoughts entering your mind, but you just couldn’t. You stood there and hoped he’d say or even do something, to melt down the ice all for once.

“Come on, cheer up sweetheart, and pose for me!” he interrupted your thoughts and already prepped his camera in front of his face, you almost sighed at the loss of seeing his full face.

It left you no other choice but to strike a pose, a very shy one at that since you felt slightly uncomfortable standing alone in front of the camera. You were only used to have your father holding you from beside or at least someone else. Taehyung realized that quickly after capturing few pictures, then let his camera sink a little lower so you could see his eyes again.

“Hey, don’t be shy, do something extraordinary, whatever!” he fired you up and flashed you a sincere smile to let your shoulders relax a little.

You nodded at him and suddenly let go of all your insecurities, not caring about anything in that very moment. Leaning forward a little, you presented your cleavage perfectly to his view and put on the same look from before, eyes thinning and lips pouting a little. You hear him gasp but didn’t hesitate any longer to let lights flash all over you. Taking it in so well, you leaned back, putting on another pose, the next moment another one already.

“Ah, right, just like that! So gorgeous,” Taehyung groaned in satisfaction and didn’t seem as he’d stop anytime soon.

You turned around to flash him your naked back and threw your head back, your hair flipping with it and smiled seducing into the camera – well, more at the man behind it. But for you it seemed as if he had come closer to you with each photo he shot, until the camera was literally few inches in front of your face.  
It made you giggle out loud, pulling away from it. “Stop, Taehyung, not that close!”

But he wouldn’t listen of course and kept on almost shoving the lens into your face and as you tried to escape slowly, you were pushed back until your back hit the cold wall of the building.

“Why not?” he asked, grinning devilish when he realized you couldn’t escape any more, but he took his camera down, now his face being so close to yours you could feel his warm breath brush over your nose.

You shivered at the contrast of the cold behind you and the warmth in front of you and bit on your lower lip, replying, “B-because it’d expose all of my details like-“

“Like your pretty lips for example?” he barely said, exchanging looks between your eyes and your lips. He was being so obvious, but so were you.

You grasped for air before fixing your eyes on his lips now, wishing nothing else but to touch them now, no matter how. They were full and looked so soft, especially in this weak lighting from above you.

Taehyung shut his camera down, pushing it aside so it was hanging from his neck on his side now, nothing but hot air separating your bodies now. “I’m sorry, I can’t hold back anymore,” he whispered, then pushed his chest on yours, tilting his head to finally access your lips.

He pecked on your mouth shyly, even that small action making your back arch from the wall already to feel him closer against you, until you opened your mouth as a sign for him to turn in. And he did, his lips tasting far sweeter than you could’ve imagined and you only realized now how hungry you had been for them. The slow kiss turned into a hot make out real quickly when you let his tongue find yours, to let them collaborate in the best way you needed it. Trails of fire travelled right under your skin, causing to make you eager for more.

He broke the kiss, making you whine and he smirked at that. You felt his large hand right behind your ear, his thumb stroking your cheek as he whispered, “Let me be your daddy instead.”

“Huh?” you gulped, looking at him with widened eyes but you couldn’t deny his words shot straight to between your legs.

He chuckled silently, the seduction in his voice fucking with your head. “I mean, I’ll be your daddy for tonight and I’ll make sure you get treated the way you actually deserve it, hm?”

Your heart pounded, the thought of it making your stomach flip upside down. Taehyung took this fucked up situation with your father to his advantage, but you had to say he did it quite well. Your knees weakened and you never had such a strong desire to fuck someone as badly as you did now.

“I- I’d really love to, Taehyung” you stuttered back, redness clutching your cheeks to which he bit his lower lip at.

“Taehyung?” his voice deepened, his face darkened.

You gulped, “I mean daddy.”

“Fuck, you’re something else,” he gasped and crashed his lips back on yours, the kiss more intensely and hastily now.

Taehyung’s hands wandered down to your arms until he reached your hands, intertwined his fingers with yours and lifted them up just to pin them against the wall above your head. You moaned into his mouth at this harsh move and you could feel him smirking.

His lips travelled further down to your neck now, sucking and licking your sensitive skin, and in between his kisses he asked, “Tell me, baby, do you like it rough?”

You clenched your legs at that question, trying to rub your thighs together, because you couldn’t even remember the last time you had been intimate with a guy and if it was rough or not. All you knew right now was that you were in need of a good fuck, hoping Taehyung would provide you exactly that.

“Hmm?” he grunted against your skin and bit slightly into it, telling you he was impatient with your slowness in answering.

You threw your head back, moaning out desperately, “I don’t remember the last time I got fucked, so do however you please.”

Suddenly he stopped in his moves and came up in front of your face again. “Shit, you’re practically begging me to fuck you, is that it?”

“Y-yeah, daddy,” you replied, locking eyes with him.

“Then stop rubbing your legs, baby, and spread them out for me,” he hissed at you with so much arousal in his voice, you immediately obeyed.

His index finger wandered over your inner thigh, making you wince at the warm contact while a cold breeze brushed in between your open legs. Taehyung’s grin grew wider when he watched you completely helpless and desperate for his touch as you pushed your hips against his legs, showing that you were in need of more.

“No, no, baby,” he whispered over your open mouth, then the tip of his finger suddenly circled around your clothed sex and you realized your dress was pulled up to your hips.

You looked down at the whole scene, then looked around you to make sure nobody was there, saying, “What if someone catches us? Especially a paparazzi?”

“Oh, you can’t tell me you don’t love the risk. Don’t you feel the adrenaline rush through your blood baby? Don’t you love it being out here with me, doing this scandalous thing your father would scold you for?” he rasped, suddenly slipping his finger under your panties.

You winced at the sudden touch and your legs already started trembling, but the evil look in his face only sprouted more.

“You’re right, d-daddy,” you breathed out heavily, because at this point you were truly desperate for him that you wouldn’t even care if someone caught you. All you needed was more of this, more of his touches, which made you see stars already.

“Ngh, I love it when you call me that,” he grunted, slipping another finger under your panties, “and you feel so hot and wet down there, baby.”

“It’s just because of you,” you moaned onto his parted lips, which were millimeters away from touching yours.

His sudden snicker turned you on even more and you coukd literally feel yourself soaking in arousal. Softly you grinded your sex over the length of his fingers, creating the lusting friction your bundle of nerves was desperately screaming for.

“Oh, is that so? Are you really gonna grind on my hand juste like that? You know no fucking shame, do you?” he purred, setting his pace on to a faster level and the pressure on harsh enough to make your eyes roll back in perfect stimulation.

Taehyung definitely felt you getting weaker beneath him, so he gripped your wrists even tighter, shoving your hands into the wall above your head to keep you in your place.

He smiled down at the scene, not keen on stopping rubbing your clit when he noticed your thighs shaking and breathing get uneven and heavier. “Baby, do you love this? Just tell me when I’m too harsh, okay?”

You sensed his plump lips on yours again, making out lazily and when he pulled away again, you whispered almost out of breath, “No, please, don’t stop. God, I fucking love this!”

Meanwhile his fingers working on your clit wouldn‘t be enough, so you forced your hips forwards, aiming at his big bulge, which wasn‘t quite invisible in those tight jeans. You would‘ve definitely used your hands on him, but the grasp around your wrists were holding you back in the most horny way.

“Listen, if you don‘t stop acting this needy, Daddy won‘t fuck you tonight,” he hissed, pausing his moves and pulled away from your center.

Wincing at the loss of sensations only made him snicker low at you, but you found it just more than arousing. You merely stared at him — confused and impatient as ever — and waited for him to do something as you were helpless in your position.

“I’d fuck you right here, babe, believe me. But it‘s getting a little cold, do you know a place inside, where we could be unbothered?“ he now asked, leaning forward.

You nodded firmly and more excited than ever that this was finally moving somewhere. “Just follow me,” you answered and he let go of you just to be pulled by you to the front entrance.

His hand was clutched tightly into yours when you led him through the hallway, and the sight of people in the hall at the end of it made your adrenaline kick in again, but before someone could see you, you sneaked into a divergence few meters before it and ended up in a smaller and darker way. Without daring to say a word, you travelled further until the room you looked for finally showed up — the staff room.

When you stopped, you turned around to Taehyung to raise the necessary keys and tingle it right in front of him, his face only turning darker with lust written in his eyes at the further thoughts he had.

You quickly stepped inside, locking the door shortly after that and switched on the light — a really weak one at that, but honestly not more was needed. The room was small and narrow, you knew it was used mostly for storage as there was a big shelf standing and for some weird reason a big table next to it. But you knew for sure this table would going to be of big help tonight.

After few seconds passed of taking in the surrounding, Taehyung immediately got rid of the camera hanging around his neck, placed it on the table to which he pushed you against after.

“Shit, what a privilege to be here with you,” he said, placing his hands onto your hips, this time softly.

You giggled quietly, “Well, what a privilege to be here with you as well.”

He snickered at that and attacked your neck no longer after, wasting no time in making you feel good — sucking at your soft skin, licking stripes along your neck, placing kisses all over your collarbones. You got lifted up and placed to sit on the edge of the table, legs spread out wide and the man rocked his waist into yours.

“What is it that you want, babygirl? Hmm, tell me,” he whispered in such a low tone, you might as well go insane right there and then.

You blatantly moaned out loud when he pulled the hem of your dress over your hips, so his now clothed bulge rubbed directly over your wet panties. “I’m- I want you to fuck me!”

“How?” he groaned, his hand finally found the zipper on your side and pulled at it hastily.

It has gotten unbearable to you, his touch hot as ever when he slipped his fingertips into your dress and dug them into your skin. “Hard, rough... Whatever, just fuck me good! Please, daddy, I need it.”

His expression turned into something you had never seen before, so much eager and so much fierce in his eyes, you knew you’d be done for good tonight. Slowly, he stung into your skin even deeper — aching you for more — and took his camera to fling it open with one finger, prepping something on it before placing it right in front of you.

“Say that again, babygirl,” he said and suddenly, straight in fron of your eyes, a red small dot started flickering in rhythm.

It took you quite a while to realize, to let what’s happening into you and it took you loads of courage to even blink into the lens. But it took you even more trust in Taehyung to repeat what you said, “I want daddy to fuck me hard, I need him so badly.”

You felt dirt wash through you when you snapped back to what was happening — when you looked up, you saw Taehyung only grinning widely, zero doubt in how satisfied and horny he was by now.

When he saw your now sort of insecure look, he reassured, “This tape will be yours after I’m finished with you. See it as a present your father could never give you, babe.”

Adrenaline kicked in again, the thought of risking it all — for your father and even for yourself — was creating a whole mess inside of you. How could a man even take good advantage of a situation like this and turn this into something so heated? Perhaps it was only the fact you were forbidden to do this in the first place and that you were doing it only meters away from this awful event.

“Will you now, please?” you whined, gaining impatience the longer he stared down at your legs spread wide, ready for him to take you.

“Hold the camera,” Taehyung ordered hastily, and you dearly took it, aiming it at both your crotches.

He then unzipped his pants, groaned when he lowered them to his knees and only flashed you the perfect view over his fairly big outline. You immediately brushed your hands over it, feeling his hard member twitch beneath your touch.

“Mhm, let’s look what’s inside,” you mumbled to yourself when you dragged at the hem of his boxer-briefs, exchanging looks between the camera screen and real life scene.

You pulled down and his cock jumped up in excitement, the man himself sighing at the final relief, you licking your lips at the move. “Shit, you’re so fucking big, daddy,” you whined when you took his shaft in your hands, pumping him slowly.

He slid your panties aside, stroking his finger through your wet folds and pushed two into you at once, creating a hot knot in your center.

“Fuck, so, so wet and tight for me,” Taehyung groaned, pulling out and placing his glistening fingers on your lips.

You sucked in your own juices, the camera in your hand trembling when you lifted it up to his devilish face as he smirked into it. Then, you felt the tip of his cock throbbing against your clit, aiming the camera back to the scene.

“Can I, babygirl?” he asked ever so sweet, but the dirt was not far from his intentions.

“Please,” you moaned and he thrusted into you — slowly as you felt his girth stretching your walls in satisfaction, and deeply as you felt the knot in your gut tighten.

Taehyung let you adjust to his size for a few seconds before he pulled out slowly and rocked back into you. Your hands were shaking now and he took the camera out of them, stopping his moves shortly to place the tool on the shelf, letting you support yourself on the table.

“Now we can fuck,” he smirked at you and pulled the top of your dress down to expose your erectednipples.

He immediately grasped one boob, massaging it while he took the other into his mouth, murmuring, “Mmh, you didn’t wear a bra the whole time, so sexy.”

You felt electricity shoot through you, sensations you had missed for so long and it hit you in the best way possible that Kim Taehyung was fucking you this incredible. Glancing over to the camera, while lewd noises of your moans and groans as well as skin slapping against each other filled the room, you could only imagine your world crashing down if this tape leaked to the public. But it only thrived your sex higher, the erotic sense sneaking into your head as you let your bodies speak for now.

You already started clenching around him, which made him say, “Already coming, princess? Do you want me to eat you out ‘till you come?”

Even though his cock was everything you needed to get you off, you couldn’t resist his offer to feel his tongue play around with your pussy, guiding you into your orgasm.

“Yes, please,” you moaned, eyes locked deeply into his.

“Please what?”

“Please, daddy, eat my fucking pussy until I come for you!”

Devil appeared on his face, he pulled out, which made you wince at the loss of feeling full, and he then kneeled down in front of you just to stick his head between your thighs. You grabbed his hair when the warmth of his mouth glided through your lips, up and down — and he hummed along, “What a delicious cunt you have.”

He circled around your swollen clit, then shoved two fingers into you again — but he didn’t thrust them into you, instead halted them still except the tip of his fingers worked in a magical way, where he hit the sweetest spot you didn’t know you had. You threw your head back and thrusted against his mouth, he aligned well with you and pushed you over the edge.

“Ahh, Taehyung! Fuck, fuck, you’re so good, I’m gonna-“

Your muscles twitched, your walls convulsed around his fingers, your nails pulled at his hair because you felt the knot in your stomach explode through every single inch of your whole body. You slowed down as well as he did, but his mouth didn’t stop to suck your soul out of you and the juices you felt giving out straight into his mouth.

He hovered up to you, teasing, “God damn baby, you cream so well. You realky needed that good fuck, huh?”

You could only nod in weakness, then watched through thinned eyelids how he pulled his fingers out to hold it in front of the camera, and you could see your juices dripping along them. Just after, he guided them to your mouth again and you stuck your tongue out, ready to suck his fingers like a good girl, but he leaned in as well, sticking his fingers between your mouths. So, not only you licked at them, but he as well — your tongues meeting shyly, almost making out through his fingers. God, the combination tasted somewhat dirty but in fact very, very sweet and you could’ve gone straight to insanity.

“Such a good, good little girl. Now turn around and let me see that ass,” he whispered.

His little praising shot straight to your heart and you immediately obeyed as you hopped off the table; knees still weak, but you turned around to support your elbows on the desk. The tip of his dick creased at your entrance, making your thighs tremble in anticipation and you looked back at him to see what he was on about. Taehyung quickly unbuttoned his shirt — finally — and even though the light was really weak, it still reflected perfectly on his soft-looking skin, so rich in melanin and you bet if you were to taste him, he’d only be as sweet as honey.

With his one hand he brushed his hair back, throwing you a furrowing but drowned in lust look. It was unbelievable how beautiful he was, with his lips parted, panting, waiting for your reaction, so he could finally rock his hips into yours. But God forbid, he would tease the shit out of you now.

“Are you ready for another round of pounding? Tell me, I wanna hear your voice,” he then said, sliding his cock back and forth, making your thighs clench together.

Wiggling your ass against his cock to create more rubbing, you replied with so much eager, “Oh, I am, daddy! Don’t you see my ass bouncing against you? I need more of your cock...”

“Uh-huh, I do see and feel that, baby,” he chuckled, licking his lips while grabbing your cheeks with both of his hands. “Do you love my cock?”

“So, so fucking much!” you basically cried out, unable to endure this teasing anymore.

Taehyung snickered at your reaction, as you were sweetly under his control and you knew you would have to bear with him longer. But what you knew too, he was barely able himself to keep from fucking you again. As if he could’ve read your mind, his dick entered you just like the first time, filling you up oh, so good.

He has barely started pounding in you, and you already tried grasping the table for some sort of stability, but you lost it. “H-harder, please.”

“Fucking crazy you are, baby,” he breathed out a short laugh, but paced up in no second.

But somehow you needed even more — it was actually more than enough that the room was filled with the penetrating scent of sex and skins slapping dirty, his cock doing wonders to your body — but you needed more of this man.

In desperation, you whined, “C-can you pull my hair? Or... choke me? Or something, ngh, I need you.”

“How about both?” you heard him say, the next second you felt your head being thrown back as he grabbed a fistful of your hair to pull at it just like you wished for.

But not only that, he pulled you all the way up to him, your cheeks almost touching as you tilted your head to lock eyes with him.

“Choking as well, huh? Fuck, this sex tape is gonna be amazing, I swear, you’re something else,” he grinned down at you, and you felt his fingers wandering from your chest further up to your neck.

He wrapped his hand around it, tightening his grip the slightest and sweetest bit, but it was enough to make you moan out loud, louder than before. You grabbed him by his waist, supporting yourself even though he had you well in his harsh grip, but you simply didn’t know how long your legs would hold you. He breathed heavier with each thrust, grunting into your ear, causing hot shivers to roll up your spine.

“I’m gonna come again,” you barely said as there was not enough air for you to breathe in properly.

Taehyung simply smiled with his mouth wide open, and you brought your hand to your clit to rub it, only making you reach your high even faster. The tingles were already starting to spread under your skin, but telling from his sloppy strokes, he was there soon too.

“Rub it, princess,” he hissed now, pulling ever harsher at your hair, making your eyes roll back in the big pleasure that was hidden behind the small pain. “Don’t close your eyes, look at me when I make you come with my cock. You look so pretty like that.”

You tried hard to keep eye contact with him, and sweat started rolling down your temples, though Taehyung’s hair was already sticking to his forehead long time ago.

“Come for daddy, I wanna see you shake beneath me one more fucking time,” he grunted and no more was needed.

You collapsed right into his arms, when the release took over your body again and he let go ofyour hair and neck to hold you tightly against his heated and wet skin. He slowed down but never actually gave up in stroking as he wanted to enjoy your pussy clench around his cock so badly.

“Your pussy is doing wonders to me, I’ll shoot soon too,” he rasped, much softer, and placed delicate kisses over your shoulders and the side of your neck.

“Fuck, Taehyung, more like your cock is doing wonders to me,” you chuckled weakly.

“Mhmm... Will you let me come on your boobs?” he asked in such a sudden cute way, you giggled out loud.

“Yeah, do so,” you smiled brightly and then he pulled out of your still sensitive pussy.

You didn’t need to be told anything, you just turned around and let yourself fall on your knees, looking up at him in excitement. Taehyung pushed his hip forward and said, “Suck it a little.”

You dearly met his wish and reached to his twitching cock with your mouth, taking it into without hesitation. He moaned so beautifully above you and when his hand cupped your cheek, stroking it with his thumb, you hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head up and down on him. Immediately, he reacted with pushing himself forward as well to reach even deeper into your throat, almost head fucking you.

“Ah, shit, shit, Y/N!” he groaned out loud and you looked up again through your lashes onky to meet his eyes boring into yours.

Then, Taehyung pulled out, pumping his cock with his own fist now, and you brought your hands to play with his balls, giving him the extra to get him off. Just like you expected, he now held his breath in, his legs twitching and you brought your chest out more, right where he was aiming at.

And he came, shooting his white ribbons all over your breasts, the warm liquid dripping from your collarbones, down to your still hard nipples, further to your stomach. He was so beautiful when he looked fucked out, coming for you, over you.

“For fuck’s sake!” he cursed in delightment and laughed quietly when he now watched his cum trailing down your skin, your dress catching some of it too.

Now you glanced down at yourself too and it turned you on so much, you couldn’t even believe it. The nastiness was what got you in the first place and without thinking, you let your fingers wander through his cum, making your walls clench around nothing. You took a finger full of his white liquid, and sucked at it, letting the salty but delicious taste sink in your tongue.

You licked your lips and when you looked back up at him, he simply stood there with his camera aiming at you, then stated, “Don’t let me distract you. It looks so sexy what you’re doing, could get me hard again.”

You smirked and stood up right after, doing the same thing you just did, but this time content into the lens. And Taehyung didn’t know where to look — into the screen, into your seducing eyes, at your marked breasts or at your fingers. He was so mesmerized.

“You taste good, daddy,” you whispered, making him bite into his lower lip.

“Ah,” he sighed, “you really want to go for another round, don’t you?”

You shrugged in innocence, but he knew exactly that was a big Yes, you were just playing a little tease. But before he could pull in closer to you again, a phone rang.

Your heart stood still when you recognized the ringtone was yours and hastily, you took your phone out of your purse, the screen saying Father. You were screwed. Giving Taehyung a concerned face, he stopped recording immediately, put the camera away and came up to you.

“No more rounds I fear, my father is looking for me,” you stated stuttering.

Instead of expected disappointment or angriness, Taehyung wrapped his arms around you, saying, “Shh, don’t worry. You’ll be fine. We’re gonna clean up and figure something out so he won’t notice.”

You felt truly embraced in his arms, and smiling you answered, “Thank you, Taehyung. But fuck him, honestly. We’ll go out there and if he suspects something, I don’t give a shit!”

“I feel like I just changed your whole life with my dick,” he chuckled and pulled away again to quickly dress himself again.

You laughed out loud, “You truly did. You have a life changing cock, Taehyung.”

He still smiled sweetly when he reached to the shelf and found some towels to clean you up and help you dress again. Then he pulled out the SD-card from the camera and handed it to you.

“Here, Y/N, I told you it’s yours. Until we see each other again, please use this to get yourself off, baby,” he smirked and you took it, putting it into your purse.

“So, we’re seeing each other again?” you tried asking, heart pounding faster in hope and excitement.

He cocked up an eyebrow, leaning in for a short but very meaningful kiss. “Yeah, I’ll also shoot for your father’s next event.”

“What?” you opened your mouth in slight shock, ignoring his joke. “But that is like three more weeks to go!”

His thumb lined over your lower lip, making your skin heat up again, and this time his eyes smiled at you, providing you so much courage. “Then, you need to keep that bad ass attitude and tell him to postpone that fucking event to next weekend already.”

He kissed you again, the spark lighting between your bodies for sure and in that moment you’d do everything for this overwhelming man. Of course, you could’ve just exchanged numbers and meet up in private — but where’s the thrill of just that?

“I will,” you promised.

**Author's Note:**

> hey love! thank you for reading. this was originally a one-shot but I have a developped plot planned in my head tbh. let me know what you think and if I should make this into a short series!  
> thanks, love you!


End file.
